


feel a little more, give a little less

by lizee



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Liam, WOOOO okay i think thats all the tags? nicE!, need to practice somehow!, pure pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizee/pseuds/lizee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t done this in a long time, really.  Three months to be exact.  Three months without Liam because Zayn had to go do some summer internship in America, and let’s just say his hand wasn’t that great compared to what he’s had before.</p><p>Also known as Liam’s cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel a little more, give a little less

**Author's Note:**

> pure smut. got a mediocre 12k fic in the works. might post it eventually depending if i still like it a week from now :)
> 
> also! this is my way of practicing to write smut so it's not gonna be perfect since i'm still trying to figure it out ! 
> 
> i wrote this without checking it before i posted it, so that might come to bite me in the ass. oops!
> 
> Title from Rihanna's Needed Me

They haven’t done this in a long time, really.  Three months to be exact.  Three months without Liam because Zayn had to go do some summer internship in America, and let’s just say his hand wasn’t that great compared to what he’s had before.

Also known as Liam’s cock. 

“Fuck, wanna get in you so bad,” he breathes hotly across Zayn’s neck as he grinds dirtily against him, his hands bruising Zayn’s waist as he pins him against the wall.  Zayn’s head is turned, cheek pressing against the wall as he feels Liam’s cock, hard through his joggers.

“Fuck me,” Zayn moans lewdly, not caring if the neighbors can hear them through their shitty dorm’s paper thin walls.  He missed Liam, okay?

“Trying to,” Liam grunts as his hands move to grip Zayn’s ass and hoists him upwards, Zayn’s legs automatically bracketing around Liam’s waist.

Zayn’s mouth presses hotly against the lobe of Liam’s ear, taking it into his mouth to nibble on it.  “Been thinkin’ bout your cock in me, babe, while ‘m strokin’ off.  Not the same.  Miss your hands, the way they feel on me, my neck, my cock.”

Liam lets another loud groan as Zayn trails further down, his arms now wrapped tightly around Liam’s neck as he goes to suck at his birthmark.

“Gonna nut off if y’ keep talking like that, Zed,” Liam confesses, carrying Zayn to their bedroom.  He falls onto the bed, encasing Zayn with his body as he leaves kisses down his neck, sucking on his collar bones, biting at his nipples.

There’s a thin sheen of sweat over Zayn’s body, his eyes screwed shut and panting as he writhes from the pain and pleasure of Liam’s mouth on his nipples.

“Always loved playin’ with your nipples,” Liam murmurs, giving a sharp twist to the hardened nub.  “So responsive for me, darling.”

“Yeah,” Zayn gasps out as Liam’s teeth run against his other nipple, his hand playing with the waistband of Zayn’s boxers.  “Don’t tease me, Li.”

Liam quirks an eyebrow.  “A bit mouthy tonight, aren’t we?”  He clamps down harshly on Zayn’s nipple, eliciting a sharp moan from Zayn.  “What do we say when we talk off?”

And fuck, Zayn forgot about how Liam gets like this in bed sometimes, all dominant and demanding and dirty.  Zayn whispers out, “‘m sorry, Li.”

He can practically feel Liam’s smirk on him as he dots his skin with more bruises.  “Good boy.  Now turn over so I can get a good look at y’ ass.  Get these off f’ me first.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zayn says quickly, so fucked out already and feeling breathless.  He lifts his hips up, rolling them a bit just to show off to Liam.  He hears Liam’s quiet groan at the sight and a growl.  His boxers are shucked off, exposing his hard cock.  Precome glistens at the head, shiny and wet, and curved to his stomach.

“Always get so wet,” Liam says, eyes trained on the head.  Zayn flips onto his stomach for Liam, hissing at the friction of the sheets on his cock.  He naturally grinds against the sheets, searching for his release, but he feels a sharp sting on arse as the slap rings through the air.

“Stay still,” Liam commands, voice strict and hard.  Zayn bites at his bottom lip to hold in a groan because, _fuck_ , he loves when Liam gets like this.

“Harder,” he lets out, not being able to hold the word back because Zayn’s a slut for pain, loves the feeling of Liam’s big hand on his arse, loves getting marked up by Liam, loves not being able to sit for days without the constant reminder of _Liam_.

“Need it that bad, baby?” Liam asks, his hand tracing the red mark before kneading and massaging at the flesh.

“Please, Li, need it, want it,” Zayn begs, panting hard and wriggling a bit just to get Liam worked up, to see if he’ll spank him again for being bad.

“I’d tie you to the bed if I could, gag y’ mouth for bein’ so bad, but you’d end up coming all over y’self, wouldn’t you?  You love being helpless, love needing me to help you get yourself off,” Liam mutters as he pulls back his hand.  Zayn’s breath catches in his throat as his hand smacks against his arse, causing Zayn to thrust hard against the sheets.

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn groans as the sharp sting on his arse resonates throughout his entire body, his cock somehow getting even harder, blurting out more precome at the tip and making a mess of the sheets.

Suddenly, he feels a cool finger prodding at his entrance, causing Zayn to yelp out in surprise.  He relaxes into the touch, revelling in the way Liam’s finger pushes against his hole agonizingly slow.  

He doesn’t even realize he’s letting out little whines and whimpers and small pleads until Liam uses his other hand to clap over his mouth.  “Hafta occupy that mouth, now don’t we, baby boy?” Liam whispers filthily, before shoving two fingers into Zayn’s mouth to keep him busy.

He lets out a high pitched moan as he sucks eagerly on his fingers, loving this feeling of being filled.  It’s been awhile since Zayn’s been fucked, granted that he’s fingered himself a couple of times whenever he jerks himself off.  He feels another finger at his entrance and he tries and screws back on them, trying to make Liam hit that _one_ spot-

He lets out a loud groan, almost choking on Liam’s fingers that hit the back of his throat when Liam prods at that bundle of nerves.  Liam pulls out his fingers, moving his hold onto Zayn’s neck.  He wraps around his neck possessively, his thumb pushing against the feather tattoo that he’s always loved.

He leans forward and whispers, “Hands and knees, baby.”  Zayn complies easily, pushing out his arse and preens under the attention when Liam spreads his cheeks and blows lightly on his puckered hole, slick and slightly stretched with lube.

“Prettiest hole ‘ve ever seen, Zaynie,” Liam murmurs before planting a chaste kiss onto his hole, causing Zayn to jerk forward slightly with a broken moan.

“More,” Zayn urges, “wan’ you to fuck me good, make me scream y’ name, plea--”

He gets cut off when Liam gives him a broad lick, his other hand playing with Zayn’s balls.  He rolls them slightly, admiring how hot and tight and heavy they are, like Zayn’s close already.  Liam straightens his tongue and does quick little dips into his hole, moaning as he feels it give way to his tongue and clench tightly around the muscle.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Zayn chants as he tries his best to stay still, shaking from the effort.  Liam smirks as he watches Zayn fall apart on his tongue.  He pulls back, watching Zayn try in vain to find Liam’s tongue again.

“Be my good boy,” he reminds Zayn, biting at the flesh of his arse and licking over the mark blooming there.

“Y-yeah,” Zayn manages to bite out, his eyes screwed tight from trying not to come too soon.  “W-wanna be good.”

“Do you, baby?” Liam teases, pressing his thumb into Zayn’s slicked hole.  “Wanna be so, so good for me?”  He pushes in further, shallow thrusts with his thumb, then switching to his pointer finger.

“Always,” Zayn gasps out when Liam pushes against his prostate.  

“Yeah?”  Liam slips in another finger, three now, and does quick thrusts just to tease Zayn.

“Fuck, ‘m ready,” he says, obvious frustration lining his voice, “want your cock so bad, wan’ it, please.”

Liam makes a tutting noise, but smiles anyway as he watches Zayn writhe in annoyance.  He lines his cock up with his entrance and rubs the head just right there, getting Zayn even more slick.  “Wish you could see what ‘m seein’ right now, Zaynie.  All wet and open like that, like a proper pussy.”

Zayn lets out a groan at that, louder than the previous ones.  Liam quirks an eyebrow because they haven’t explored this yet.  He’s known Zayn’s got very particular kinks, but has always shied away from them.  

“Y’ like that?” Liam asks.  “Like havin’ your pussy filled, all wet for me, princess?”  It’s a risk, but something tells him--

“Oh, fuck, yeah, yes,” Zayn babbles out with desperation, “fill me up, please, L, need you, want your cock.”

“Still my good boy?”  

“Still your good boy,” Zayn confirms, nodding his head and trying to push back against Liam’s cock.  “Please.”

“I don’t know how bad you want it, princess,” Liam taunts.  “Could just leave you with my fingers, get you all wet and slick and give y’ a taste of yourself.”

“Bad, Li, bad, want it so bad,” Zayn pleads.  “Please, daddy.”

And Liam growls, fucking _growls_ , at the name because he didn’t expect that.  “Yeah?” he asks, trying to see how far Zayn will go with this.  “Gonna be so good for your daddy?”

“Please,” Zayn pants out, spreading his legs even wider to show off his hole.  

Liam digs his nails into Zayn’s neck to anchor himself as he pushes slowly in, hissing at how fucking _tight_ Zayn is.

“Feel so good around, Daddy, baby boy,” Liam groans when he finally bottoms out.  “How are you doin’, darling?”  He yanks on Zayn’s hair, making his head face to the ceiling.  His mouth is dropped open, eyes shut tight.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, so good, ‘m so good,” he mewls, clenching tightly around Liam.  He curses because Zayn looks like the epitome of sin, a slight flush to his skin.  He _sounds_ like it, too, with the squelching noises his hole makes when Liam starts to move in him, the whines he lets out, the wicked words he curses out.

“All mine to admire, yeah?” Liam asks as he begins to fuck into Zayn, pulling back slowly before thrusting in hard and fast.

“Yours,” Zayn huffs out as Liam pounds against his prostate relentlessly, incessantly.  “Yours, daddy, all yours.”

“Such a cockslut, aren’t you, princess?  Practically achin’ for daddy’s cock, yeah?”  Zayn’s about to reply when Liam drives into him again, causing his words to choke off and die in his throat.

He only lets out broken cries and moans as Liam fucks into him.  “Close,” he chokes out, “so close, fuck.”

Liam presses himself against Zayn’s back, whispering nastily in his ear, “You gonna come for, Daddy?”  He takes hold of Zayn’s neglected cock, dripping with need.  Liam starts to pump it in time with his thrusts.

“Yeah, d-daddy, oh, God,” Zayn cries out as Liam jerks him faster, hammering sloppily into Zayn and voraciously.

“Come for me, baby boy,” Liam snarls into Zayn’s ear and he lets out a sob as he spills all over Liam’s hand, legs shaking violently with the pure force of his orgasm.

He clenches tight around Liam, ripping his orgasm out of him, Liam pushing forward into him and milking it out, chasing that sweet, sweet release.  “Fuck,” Liam lets out as he gives a few meager thrusts before pulling out.

“So that was new,” Liam comments, absentmindedly feeding his come-covered fingers to Zayn’s mouth, open and pleading.  He moans around the fingers, like he gets off on his own taste (which wouldn’t surprise Liam.)

He smiles, ducking his head into the sheets to avoid making eye contact with Liam.  “Yeah,” he coughs out.  “Uh, I hope you don’t mind--”

“Not at all, baby, it was a good kind of new.  Love you and your kinky arse,” Liam jokes with a grin, lightly smacking Zayn’s arse before kissing his lips.  He tastes like cigarettes and his come and it’s fucking delicious.

“Love you, too,” Zayn whispers back, pulling Liam into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://payneromantic.tumblr.com)


End file.
